<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unhinged by bluemoonj</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289223">Unhinged</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemoonj/pseuds/bluemoonj'>bluemoonj</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Fluff, Humor, M/M, Minor Character Death, Omega Verse, Other, Self-Hatred, Smut, Top Jeon Jungkook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:35:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemoonj/pseuds/bluemoonj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Appa is my alpha, of course I love him. But you're my pup. I love you both equally, I would lose myself if I lost either of you. Which is why Jimin-ah, you need to hide yourself.”</p><p>“It’s alright...I was just scared.” Jimin pushed his face in more, gripping Namjoon's shirt in his small fists. “I don't want him to look at me poorly.” A few tears pushed their way past his eyelids, and he very quickly wiped them off and refused to let more fall.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes being in denial and playing pretend was the only thing that could be done, and Jimin chose to live this way for his own safety in the pack. Of course he isn't in immediate danger when he’s walking around his beautiful Seoul Apartment while looking out to the cityscape; but once he crosses the threshold of his front door, the whole narrative changes. Which is why he chooses to lock himself up silly like a modern day Princess most of the time. The only days he has to leave are the days when he has meetings at the main studio offices regarding his dancing. </p><p>Jimin refuses to accept his ‘broken’ identity, and even more so, does not want to come in contact with the outside world more than he has to because of it. He has heard from Namjoon that his scent is sickeningly sweet; comparing it to honeysuckle and strawberries. But it has a bite like cinnamon, leaving your throat aching and burning like wildfire. The omega is oblivious to his own scent, but finds comfort in Namjoon’s. He smells like sandalwood with pinches of oak, and a bit of honey as well. The alpha is nothing more than a best friend to him, however, the conversation about ruts, heats, and misunderstandings from outsiders is very common. Annoying, but also very expected. That is, only if they know that Jimin is an omega. </p><p>Jimin is one of the small minority of whom was born a male omega, or one of the few that has survived to be in his early twenties. Even though it is very uncommon, when there is news of a male omega birth, the parents are very shocked. In history, as they have been taught since they were young, male omegas were always without a doubt sent away. They were always seen as a prize, a gift, but a horrible one at best. They are seen as a status symbol, which is why they are always put into arranged relationships and matings with royalty or high governing officials. </p><p>These relationships never thrived, which is why the statistics of these circumstances are so small. The omegas that are put into these forced matings, are later only with their alpha because of one or two reasonings. One being that they have children after being knotted, so then they stay for their children. And secondly that they are suffering from extreme abuse and are afraid of losing their mate's love; even if it’s a false love. </p><p>Jimin was taught at a young age that alphas and omegas can die from the loss of their mate, whether it’s emotionally or physically. Omegas cannot bear the idea of their mate hating them or being upset with them. In abusive relationships, when an alpha uses their Voice on an omega, the omega completely submits to them. Doing whatever they command. Because of this, alphas abuse this power dynamic. Leaving the omega no choice but to be in turmoil. This links to their deaths because the alpha will get too violent with their Voice, which will link to an omega rebellion eventually, leading to a physical fight. The alpha will always come out on top with minimal scratches while the omega is withering away below them. </p><p> It is very common for these sort of ‘pairings’ to have an abundance of children or a single child. No in between really. This being because the omegas give birth to at least one pup, since it is most common that alpha ruts are triggered soon after the mating ritual. Which of course then causes the pheromones to cause an omega’s heat. Then, according to the biology of omegas and alphas, leads to a pup. If the alpha is semi-decent, then they will leave the omega alone until their next heat or rut. But what Jimin has been told, the other alternative is a sexually abusive alpha; who steals everything from their omega, everything down to their sexual pleasures. This leads to many children and an even harder relationship to leave. These details make Jimin’s stomach churn in anxiety. Wondering how the fuck people can treat other people like this. </p><p>Jimin’s fate had not only put unwanted thoughts into his own head, but his mother’s as well. When his identity was finally presented when he was fifteen years old, and after he went through his first painful heat, his mother was mortified for her son’s wellbeing and safety as a male omega.  </p><p>“Jimin-ah?” his mother cooed softly into his ear, lightly brushing the stray hairs from his forehead. “You need to be careful, I don't want you getting hurt.” Jimin, young and naive, was confused. He had known about his fate, but was more numb to it that he had wanted to admit. “I want you to be safe, my beautiful, amazing boy.” she leans down on her knees and kisses his forehead, wiping her tears from her cheeks. Jimin tilts his head up towards her in curiosity. </p><p>“Eomma? What’s wrong? What’s happening?” he asked this with more guilt than ignorance; he knew exactly what was going on but he just didn't want to admit it to anyone, let alone himself. Despite her hurting, all she could do is smile at her son. </p><p>“Baby,” she started, and he listened tentatively. The air around them suffocated him. “I want you to know I love you, so much, more than anyone else in the world.”</p><p>“Even more than appa?” Jimin says, looking into his mother’s beautiful golden eyes they both share. She giggles in response. </p><p>“Appa is my alpha, of course I love him. But you're my pup. I love you both equally, I would lose myself if I lost either of you. Which is why Jimin-ah, you need to hide yourself.” His mother’s face goes soft, sad, and maybe even a little bit exhausted. Comforting Jimin during his first heat was exhausting. Having two omegas together is ideal when an unmated, let alone when a young omega, goes into heat; especially their first. The last few days Jimin and his mother laid together in a nest they had both prepared, blankets, tshirts, pillows, and many other things were converted into a nest for Jimin to wrestle through his heat on. All his mother could do was really nuzzle her son while he was in pain, and crying to herself silently, her herself trying to grasp the news that nature had delivered to her. Scenting him whenever she could and whenever he asked. “You need to be safe, and the only way you can protect yourself pup, is to be a beta.” His mother’s words hit him like a brick to the back, but he wouldn't know this would be an everlasting wound he wouldn't truly ever be able to mend back together again.   </p><p>“W-what? B-but I’m not-” Jimin stutters over his words as tears flood his eyes, his mother immediately holds him tightly in her arms. Rubbing small circles into his arching back. </p><p>“Pup, I know you're not. But I need you to be strong. I want you to be able to love whomever you love, not who you are forced to love. I don't want you to be put into positions male omegas are put in. I want you to have a chance in the world.” His mother’s eyes soften as she looks down to her son. “ I want you to live long enough to see a world where there are good alphas and betas out there, who will love you for you, not for your body. You are not a status symbol, you are a person. With the biggest heart I’ve ever seen.” she pulls her son in close, closer to where Jimin is sobbing into her chest. Pulling her shirt closer to himself. “I love you, please be strong, pup.” </p><p>Memories of his mother have stopped becoming new ones, but the old ones have never faded. Passing away once Jimin was eighteen and had moved to Seoul. Now twenty-four, the stinging is no longer there when he looks to his fridge and sees her beautiful golden eyes staring back at him. It’s all a dull ache now. But he hopes in these last few years he hopes he has been making her proud. He has in fact made friends, two really close ones, and has been for the most part suppressing his omega identity; much to his own dismay. </p><p>He has been taking heat suppressants for three years, using scent deodorizing soaps, all of his clothing being very heavily laundered, and lighting candles in all corners of his house. Jimin smells like linen and clean sheets, a very basic smell. A smell that most prepubescent teens and children possess before they have presented as their assigned biological roll. </p><p>He has been trying to fight against his own biology for a very long time now; having his two best friends being an alpha and beta help that. Namjoon is the alpha of their small pack, really taking care of Jimin and Taehyung as if they were his mates. But, they are only best friends, Namjoon knows where the boundaries are between him and Jimin when it comes to a biological standpoint. He grasps that he cannot be near Jimin during his heats, and cannot try and comfort him when in times of great distress, that’s Taehyung’s ‘job’ to say the least. Tae does everything that Jimin cannot handle on his own and that Namjoon physically cannot help with. Since Tae doesn't experience heats or ruts he doesn't have to worry about his wolf getting in the way of Jimin’s comfort. Taehyung also is unmated which helps, and is Jimin’s ultimate best friend until the end. Namjoon does get jealous in a platonic sense of course, knowing the disconnect between Jimin and himself sometimes does come down to their social class differences, but he knows that they care for each other as much as they physically can. </p><p>“You seem down recently Jimin-ah? Are you okay?” Tae chews his food with an open mouth and looks to Jimin curiously. “You’ve been moping.” Jimin rolls his eyes. </p><p>“Firstly, not moping. Secondly, did either of your mothers teach you manners? Close your mouth when you're eating and don't chew with your mouth open.” Tae lets out a big belly laugh. </p><p>“Okay Appa.” he winks playfully. “Didn't think I’d ever say that.” he giggles and slurps the rest of his kimchi into his mouth before his plate is clean, dropping his chopsticks into his empty water glass. </p><p>“It surprises me everyday that you were raised by a female alpha and female omega. Your manners are atrocious.” Jimin says with disgust lingering in his features. “My Appa, despite being an alpha, had great manners. My mother had more so. So don't you dare go all class-ist on me.” Jimin scolds playfully. </p><p>“Damn Park Jimin, I can't even get a word in with you. Already scolding me before I even try to defend my case.” Tae defends, “and for the record Amma and Eomma have great manners. I’m just lazy.” Tae’s giggles create a trickle down effect, causing Jimin to laugh as well. Both boys clear their spots and move to Jimin’s living room and pile themselves onto the sofa. Only a few moments of peaceful silence pass as they are both sitting side by side and watching cartoons. </p><p>The night does start to come to a close, their show has long since ended and they have started the conversation that Jimin hates having. </p><p>“Do you think you will ever get mated Jimin?” Tae asks, treading very carefully over his words. Knowing that this is a sensitive subject. </p><p>“I don't know,” he starts. “I would love to, but I’m not sure if I will ever find someone.” he looks down at the carpet of his living room floor, and starts to pick at it nervously. </p><p>“Well, let's think.” Tae mumbles. “ Hypothetically, what kind of person are you looking for?” His words echo in Jimin’s mind for a few moments before he can even comprehend what he asked, nobody has ever really considered what he wanted with his life when it came to mating. It was always a subject they ignored, because either they were close enough to him to know about his identity, thought of it as too sore of a subject to talk about, or they just didn't seem to care. Taehyung was just different. </p><p>“Uhm…” Jimin thinks to himself, now that he thinks about it, he hasn't really thought about this himself really either. Out loud at least. “I like tall... I think tall is good.” he says, his face gets hot with embarrassment. Tae laughs instead.</p><p>“Wow. Descriptive. C’mon little Omeg-” Tae abruptly stops his words before they spill from his mouth. Jimin’s head bows to the floor again, shame creeping up his spine and making his cheeks flare. “I-I’m sorry.” he stutters.</p><p>“It’s okay.” an awkward tension rises in the room. Before a gust of noise comes from a kitchen and a loud thud follows suit. Both of the boys look at each other and sprint out of the room. The closer they get to the kitchen, Jimin stops in his tracks, a new scent is strong. An alpha. Tae whips his head behind him towards Jimin, who has seemingly shrunk into himself.</p><p>“Jimin-ah? Are you alright? What’s wrong? Hello?” Jimin is snapped back into reality when both Tae and Namjoon rush towards him, touching his face and pulling on his clothes.</p><p>“I-I’m okay, just a head rush I guess.” he touches his face and it’s hot to the touch. </p><p>“Is there someone else here Namjoon? Or were you casually fooling around with another alpha today?” Taehyung asks. Namjoon looks guilty. Looking down to the floor, rubbing his neck, and rolling on the balls of his feet. </p><p>“U-um... there might be a friend here.” The hairs on Jimin’s neck raise in betrayal. A scowl is already painted across his features before even hearing what Namjoon had to say. </p><p>“W-what?! Why? Who? Namjoon! What the fuck!” Jimin is furious, lunging forward and trying to grab Namjoon out of anger, but a strong set of arms are wrapped around his waist holding him back from where he stands. The wind is almost sucked completely out of Jimin’s body, making him go almost completely lax. The new stranger's scent wafts into Jimin’s nose, making him feel almost violated. Warm vanilla and a seaside breeze wildfire. Jimin pushes the stranger off of him and gives him an intense glare. Digging his heels into the wood floor. </p><p>“Um, Jimin, this is Jungkook. Jungkook is a soloist from the studio, he came back to mine a few hours ago and we had a few drinks and I asked if he wanted to meet you guys. Nobody was answering their phones so I just stopped by.” Namjoon was a rambler when he was nervous, so Jimin was used to reading between the lines. In these moments of silence, Taehyung decided to step in. </p><p>“Well, hi Jungkook, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Taehyung.” he says, with a huge smile pulling at his lips. Jungkook gives him a courteous bow in response. An alpha bowing to a beta is uncommon, Jimin thought, what game is Jungkook playing? Who is he trying to impress? The four stood awkwardly for a few moments longer, nobody really knowing how to break the tension that stuck between them. Jimin could only stand in appallment. Namjoon was such a dumbass sometimes, not taking certain social cues or rules into account before making decisions. It’s a staple ‘Rule of Park Jimin’ to never invite anyone over to his apartment unannounced.</p><p>“How about we go and watch tv? I heard a new season of Roadside Courtyard is out,” Jungkook pipes in, “we could all watch it together.” Jimin’s hand clenches, asking himself why the alpha was so keen on staying. Couldn't he understand the social cues that Jimin was giving off? No of course not, he was scentless after all. Namjoon and Taehyung however, look incredibly pleased in the conversation and mood shifting. </p><p>“Yeah! Sounds great! But uh-” Namjoon turns to Jimin with a hopeful gaze. “This isn't technically my house. Is it okay Jimin?” him and Taehyung look towards him, pleading like a pair of toddlers. Jimin’s eyes almost pop out of his head from how hard he rolls them. What would be the worst that could happen? He thought to himself, like a bad movie, this felt like foreshadowing. Then as if it couldn't get worse, he reluctantly nodded. </p><p>“Great! Let’s go!” Taehyung giggled. Pulling Jimin by his sleeve and following Namjoon and Jungkook to the now shared living room. </p><p>Hours have passed and Jimin almost hates to see Jungkook go. Over the evening he has figured out quite a bit about the alpha in question. For one he is as charming as he is competitive and stubborn. Wrestling Namjoon to be the first to the couch, to be the one to race to the door first to get the pizza, and everything in between. Charming in the sense of passing Jimin very heartfelt but still sly compliments every now and then, but nothing that seemed overly intrusive. Jungkook seemed very calm and confident. Jimin on the other hand, was freaking out on the inside. Jungkook said his goodbyes however, and left them all with a few dishes in the sink, that Taehyung had very kindly volunteered to take care of. </p><p>“What if he knows Joon? What if he could smell me?” Jimin rambles while pacing around the kitchen in circles, driving Namjoon a little insane. But to be fair he caused this himself, he could hardly complain. </p><p>“I couldn't smell you, I think you’re alright.” Namjoon stated nonchalantly. </p><p>“You didn't tell him did you?” Jimin said, playing with the hem of his shirt. “You didn't tell him I’m an omega right?” Namjoon shook his head. </p><p>“No, of course not.” he assured. He respected Jimin’s life choices, although he didn't really understand them sometimes, unless he really thought about it. Jimin was a very strong, assertive, and kindhearted omega. Which can be his downfall sometimes, he cares too much about what people say about him, and about what they could even think. But, when it comes to his biology, Namjoon tries his best not to fight or push him on this. In Jimin’s words, he is an alpha and he doesn't understand.</p><p>“Promise hyung? I-I don't want him to look at me differently.” Jimin’s pleas make Namjoon's heart hurt. He pulls the smaller into his chest and lets the latter scent him. A wave of relief is pushed through his body and he immediately goes to jelly. “Thank you Joonie. But I did forget something.” Namjoon looks at him confused, and then feels firm smacks hitting against his chest. They don't hurt, but they aren't exactly comfortable. “You piece of shit! Why did you bring Jungkook here!? Have you never met me before!? Why did you put me in this awkward situation!? What if I forgot to take my suppressants!? Or shower!? I would've been in danger hyung!” As humorous as this is to him, Namjoon knows the danger he could’ve put Jimin in, he understands how much he would have hurt his friend. A member of his pack. </p><p>“Jimin, I’m sorry. You're right. I should've asked you first.” Namjoon does a small bow to the omega as a sign of respect. As a result, Jimin wraps himself around Namjoon’s middle; pushing his face into his chest. </p><p>“It’s alright...I was just scared.” Jimin pushed his face in more, gripping Namjoon's shirt in his small fists. “I don't want him to look at me poorly.” A few tears pushed their way past his eyelids, and he very quickly wiped them off and refused to let more fall. Namjoon wrapped his arms around Jimin’s shoulders and held him close to the scent gland on his wrist. He brushed it against Jimin’s cheek, much like a parent would do for their pup, and he saw the tension immediately slip from his face. </p><p>“Jimin I’m going to be honest with you. Brutally.” Jimin retracted a tiny bit, just enough to be able to look Namjoon in the eyes while he spoke.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Namjoon and Taehyung really talking about Jungkook and Jimin's potential.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Jimin I’m going to be honest with you. Brutally.” Jimin retracted a tiny bit, just enough to be able to look Namjoon in the eyes while he spoke. “Jungkook is a good alpha. He-” Jimin didn't want to hear anymore. He tried to push himself away but Namjoon had a hold of the collar. “Jimin don't-”</p><p>“Let go of me!” Jimin snarled at the alpha, causing Namjoon to tighten his fist. </p><p>“Jimin I want you to listen to me. Once in your life just please-” </p><p>“Let go!” Jimin said. With tears rolling off his cheeks, he threw up his other arm and Namjoon was struck with a firm hit to his face. In recoil, he let the omega go, clutching his own face in his hand. Jimin rose taller than before, holding his middle underneath the tight hug of his arms, a river of tears streams down his cheeks. Guilt swimming into Namjoon’s giant heart. “B-bad alpha.” is all Jimin says before he goes to his room and closes the door behind himself. </p><p>“What was that Namjoon?” the beta huffs from the sink, overlooking his shoulder. “You know how he gets hyung, why would you-”</p><p>“He needs to understand things at some point Taehyung. He says that everyone puts him inside this box of who he is or who he is supposed to be. But he is the one placing me in a box-placing Jungkook in a box! Tae, not every alpha is bad.” Namjoon looks to Taehyung who is still standing over the sink. The beta rubs his eyes with his still damp hands. He knows that Jimin needs this, but nobody ever knows how to go about it. Not even Taehyung. Jimin’s best friend. </p><p>“Hyung I know he does...but he’s scared.” Taehyung chews his lip, fiddling his fingers in his hands. </p><p>“Tae, Jungkook likes Jimin.” His words clear the room of almost any noise, besides the laboured breathing coming from the latter. “Well, he’s interested anyways.” Namjoon runs his hand through his tousled light-brown hair. </p><p>“What?” is all that comes from the beta. “He doesn't even know him. Or know what he smells like-Namjoon that’s-”</p><p>“Look, I already tried to talk him out of coming here when we were at the office. But he wasn't having it. He has seen Jimin before now, only once or twice, and he knows that Jimin is quite the recluse.” the alpha rolls the palms of his hands together, trying to tread with very light feet over his words. “He knows a lot about Jimin, I have told him a lot. I didn’t want Jungkook-”</p><p>“Why would you do that? If Jimin found out-”</p><p>“For fucks sake Taehyung, shut up!” The beta is taken aback by the alpha’s Voice; Namjoon almost never uses it. Only with other alphas. Taehyung puts his hands behind himself and bows slightly, his instincts taking over. “Don't bow to me, Taehyung, I shouldn't have used my Voice. I’m sorry. I just want him to give Jungkook a chance, because he really is a good person. Jungkook deserves a chance, and so does Jimin, to be happy.” Taehyung looks up to him through heavy lashes. His eyes glowing a light brown; he is frustrated. Namjoon takes a few steps towards Taehyung and rests a firm hand on his shoulder, his alpha giving the beta permission to unsubmit, and he does. He stands and pushes Namjoon’s hand off his shoulder. Readjusting himself properly. </p><p>“What did you tell Jungkook?” Taehyung’s voice drips with exhaustion. He unsuccessfully tries to rub the tiredness from his eyes. All Namjoon can do is sigh, he knows how much Jimin’s situation weighs on Taehyung. Jimin and Taehyung having lived together for almost a year, and Taehyung having to hide his own alpha for almost four months out of fear of Jimin’s complex getting in the way of his relationship. It would honestly weigh heavily on anyone. </p><p>“I told him that Jimin is shy. I told him that he is scared of alphas. Said that Jimin is a dancer, but only goes into the studios in the late evenings or early mornings when nobody is around except me.” Namjoon sighs. Taehyung untightens the muscles in his shoulders, almost like he is accepting everything as being okay. Namjoon decides to continue, “I also told him that Jimin is a person that requires patience and encouragement. I don't think I crossed any lines besides bringing Jungkook here without Jimin’s permission. But, Jungkook really wanted to meet him, so I needed to be a good wingman.”</p><p>“And a bad friend in the meantime.” Taehyung panned, giving the alpha an unimpressed look. “As much as I want to be happy for Jimin, I can't help but feel like you slightly betrayed him. But... I have a proposal.” Namjoon’s ears almost perked up in curiosity at the beta, looking at Taehyung intently. “I’ll...talk to Jimin. An actual talk. I don't know if it will blow over well...but I’ll try to give him some insight into Jungkook. To see if by any chance he would be willing to see Jungkook again.” Namjoon’s eyes lit up with a green fire, swallowing the brown whole. </p><p>“Really?! Oh my god Taehyung-thank you thank you!” Namjoon jumped to hug Taehyung before a strong hand kept an arms length between the two of them. </p><p>“I promise nothing. But I will try to get him somewhat on page with this idea. So, don't thank me yet is what I’m saying.” Taehyung lightly brushes the hair at the top of his neck while Namjoon smiles brightly. “I’ll talk to him tonight, in the meantime, get out. We’ll see you tomorrow.” he chuckled, rolling his eyes. </p><p>“Are you going to tell him about Yoongi-hyung?” Namjoon said quickly, stopping Taehyung in his tracks. The beta bites his bottom lip and squeezes the hem of his blue and white striped button down shirt, closing his eyes, trying to erase the alpha’s question from hitting his ears. </p><p>“I-I don't know hyung. It doesn't sound like a good idea right now.” Taehyung says, almost emotionless. Making the alpha frown. </p><p>“Maybe seeing you and Yoongi together might make him loosen up about the idea of giving Jungkook a chance. Since you have never come home with bruises or anything bad happening to you. I think it might-” the alpha was interrupted by a frustrated beta.</p><p>“Hyung that’s not how it works. I’m a beta, he will hold that as the reasoning to why our relationship works. I-I can see if it fits into conversation but I can't guarantee anything. Why do you care so much about all of this working anyways?” Taehyung interrogates. Crossing his arms across his chest, he suspects something is up with his hyung. He sees Namjoon get a little noticeably uncomfortable. </p><p>“I want to work with Jungkook in the studio. Producing his songs and things.” Namjoon looks down to the floor, Tae rubbing his eyes in confusion and frustration. </p><p>“Wow. So you’re doing all of this for yourself and Jungkook's selfish gain? Thought you were better than that Nam-” Tae was immediately stopped in his tracks.</p><p>“Don't talk to me like that.” the alpha scolds. Taehyung just rolls his eyes.</p><p>“Don't try to play good alpha on me.” the latter crosses his arms.</p><p>“It sounds worse than it actually is. But, it’s getting late and it’s a lot to explain, I just can't now.” Namjoon looks at his watch and then to Taehyung. </p><p>“You have three seconds to brief me, and it’s not like I’m not exhausted.” Taehyung as is on cue tries to rub the tiredness from his eyes, quietly urging Namjoon to spill.</p><p>“It’s about Jungkook. He doesn't want other people to know yet, so I’m sorry but I can't. You will need to ask him yourself, or have Jimin ask him.” Taehyung, now further confused and more exhausted than a few moments ago, can only nod in response to his hyung. Sort of just believing Namjoon was telling him the truth, and that it really is way more complex than he would understand at the moment. </p><p>“Okay.” is how Taehyung responds. “I’ll see you tomorrow hyung, have Jungkook prepared for questioning from me. Now get out of my apartment.” Namjoon can't help but smile at the beta’s silly attempt to be even the slightest bit rude, since Namjoon was trying to do the best for Tae’s best friend. </p><p>“Okay. Talk to Jimin about what we talked about Taehyung.” Namjoon says as he leans his head back in through the doorway. “One more thing.” Taehyung turns around from the hallway with a confused look on his face. “Tell him about Yoongi.” and the door finally shuts. A pain burns in Tae’s stomach, he knows what’s right, and what’s wrong. But sometimes, when it comes to Jimin, the rules are all over the place. Or sometimes they don't even apply to him at all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“He hurt me today. Betrayed my trust.” Jimin says, memories of the night replaying over behind his eyes. </p><p>“He only did this...to help you.” These words caused Jimin to shoot up from his spot in Taehyung’s hold.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tired of judgment, tired of the dynamics, and even more tired of the betrayal; Jimin sits. Folding in on himself as if his whole body was an ever growing riveane that is sucking him inside himself. If Namjoon, the only alpha the omega trusted, could hurt him like this, then what else was waiting for him. What else in the world could hurt him? Jimin had told the alpha time and time again to not treat him like a lesser person, to not treat the omega like the alpha had the upper hand, or really, to not treat him like an omega at all. </p><p>Before Jimin’s mother died, the only thing she had said to him was to be safe and win true love. But, he couldn’t get her past words out of his mind. The words she spoke to him after he had presented;</p><p>“Hide yourself Jimin-ah.”</p><p>Her words flurry together like a blizzard, but sting him like sparks from an ever-rising fire. He regrets everything, even when he doesn't know what he regrets. He hates himself for reasons he isn't sure of either. Much like his mother’s words, everything is a blizzard. His first heat; a blizzard. His first ‘lover’; a blizzard. He wishes he could forget that time the most, but honestly, it’s what came to the forefront of Jimin’s mind once he saw Jungkook tonight. His alpha scent wafted towards him like a thick curling mist, everything in Jimin’s vision turning hazy and blurry. Jimin hated how much his scent had affected him, in that moment, along with many others that had followed in the duration of his stay. Like when Jungkook’s hand wandered too far to the left and grazed Jimin’s thigh, leaving behind a burning sensation that stings him still to this very moment. Even now, Jungkook has long left his apartment, but he can still feel his pinky finger touching along the seam of his black jeans. The heat that was boiling over in his stomach, has since dampened down into a crackle. But the pitter-patter of the raindrops on his window is the only thing making him feel grounded; the only thing making him feel real. Until a soft knock thumps against his bedroom door, pulling him out of his bed and turning the doorknob. </p><p>“Hi.” a quiet and seemingly exhausted Taehyung says. His fluffy red locks hanging lazily around his ears. Bangs hanging lowly underneath his eyes along with a frown trying to pull down the corners of his mouth, but he tries to combat the glower with counterfeit happiness. All Jimin can do is turn his back and sit on his bed, not facing the beta. Despite the omega’s actions, Taehyung enters anyway, sitting down across from him on the white crease-free bed. “I’m sorry about what happened today.” he adds, rubbing his hands together. </p><p>“It wasn't your fault, you didn't bring Jungkook here.” Jimin deadpans, looking towards the other, then looking away towards the raindrops again. <br/>“He’s not a bad guy...it could've gone worse. Don't you think?” Taehyung asks carefully. </p><p>“He seems decent.” he deadpans again, trying to show little to no emotion towards the alpha in question. He hates the alpha. Right?</p><p>“Decent? He seemed like a gentleman to me.” Jimin looks at Tae with confusion, why was he saying these things? Is he trying to prove something to the other?</p><p>“What do you care about him anyways? He is just a stupid alpha. He was here, now he’s gone. Done and done.” the omega bites back, causing the other to furrow his eyebrows. </p><p>“Why are you getting so aggressive? What’s going on?” Jimin can only roll his eyes; trying to keep tears from falling from them. </p><p>“What do you mean? He is just-he-hh-you don't get it.” the omega stumbles. Blushing almost out of frustration, tears again pricking at his eyes. Taehyung can't lie that he is almost exhaustedly amused at the other, trying to find any reason to dislike the alpha. </p><p>“Jimin, are you being serious?” Tae questions. Jimin just crosses his arms and stares at the floor. “He was lovely company. He was polite, funny, and respectful. You can't possibly find anything wrong.” and then the snap happens.</p><p>“Why do you care about what I think so much?! It doesn't matter anymore! He’s gone and I’ll never need to look at his stupid fucking face again.” A few tears finally break past his eyelids, Jimin frustratedly wipes them off his cheeks. </p><p>“Jimin. Relax please. You’re going to trigger your-”</p><p>“Shut up, shut up, shut up!” More tears are breaking, causing the omega to crumble slowly. </p><p>“You need to not be so stress-”</p><p>“Stop talking to me! Get out!” Jimin screams, trying to push Taehyung further away from him. The beta is the one to snap this time, finally.  </p><p>“That's enough.” He stands and wraps his arms around the smaller in a bone crushing embrace, just letting Jimin cry into his chest. Clutching Taehyung's shirt in his fists, sobbing uncharacteristically. “Jimin-ah, breath.” he says, wiping away stray tears from his round cheeks. Many minutes pass before Jimin’s breathing is steady enough for him to think let alone speak. </p><p>“I’m sorry Tae. I shouldn’t have yelled at you…” The omega folds in on himself, but keeps his head firmly on his friends chest. </p><p>“It’s alright, but there are things we need to talk about Jimin.” Tae tries to sit up, but is prevented by small hands pulling him downward, keeping him still. “There’s nothing you can do to stop the conversation this time.” Jimin audibly gulps, shoving his face more into Tae’s chest. “You need to give Jungkook a chance to be a good person. You can’t act like he is hell on Earth when he was only here for three hours. Give alphas more credit please.” Jimin just sighs. </p><p>“I can't do that.” Jimin admits. “I just-can't.” </p><p>“I know your mother said things to you, but you need to know there is good in the world. Like Namjoon-hyung. He is good to you isn't he? Never taken advantage of you? Never hurt you.” Tae reasons, smoothing out Jimin’s stray hairs.</p><p>“He hurt me today. Betrayed my trust.” Jimin says, memories of the night replaying over behind his eyes. </p><p>“He only did this...to help you.” These words caused Jimin to shoot up from his spot in Taehyung’s hold.</p><p>“Did you know about this before it happened?” the other accused.</p><p>“No Jimin of course not. I just chose to listen to Namjoon’s words.” Taehyung rebutted. “Not just running away when he said something I didn't like.” These sharp words were blunted by Taehyung’s soft expression. “He is trying to help you, he wants you to know there are good people, good alphas, out there who do not want any harm to come to you.” he takes Jimin’s hands, brushing over his knuckles with his thumbs. The latter sits and thinks to himself, thinking over his best friends wise and kind words.</p><p>“What did you two talk about?” is all Jimin could think of to reply with, the only things that could formulate in his brain. He saw Tae’s expression relax slightly.</p><p>“Well,” Taehyung begins, thinking about what should and should not be said. “To sum it up nicely; Namjoon is very sorry, he thinks that you should learn to let more people in and learn others care about you, and also that Jungkook likes you.” that should be enough of an information overload for now right? Jimin’s face showed absolute shock and confusion, it made the beta giggle underneath his breath.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i hope you enjoy the new update! i am super sorry i havent updated in literally 28 days. i will be better, COVID is really crazy. i am an essential worker so i am working a lot. i really do try and make each chapter really good, i will be updating one-shots soon! but i hope you are all safe i will updat asap!</p><p>-bmj</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Part Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He walks into his private bathroom and opens up his medicine cabinet, and looks at his prescription. </p><p>Heat Suppressants</p><p>For Park Jimin</p><p>Prescribed by Doctor Choi</p><p>Directions: Take twice daily with water.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“W-what?” after many, of what felt like, hours of silence; that’s all the Jimin could muster from his voicebox. “How? He doesn't even know me Taehyung?” </p><p>“I don't know.” the beta replied. “Sometimes people have an instinct. As well as Namjoon giving him little tidbits about you every once in a while is a perk as well.” The shit-eating grin that Tae had on his face left almost the moment it came when he received a firm smack to his chest from the omega. </p><p>“What the hell is-” the omega was immediately shut down by Tae’s interruption. </p><p>“Listen mister, there isn't a lot of time to explain everything now, mainly because I don't know much more than what I have told you, but also because you need to learn sooner rather than later a damn good lesson.” Jimin thinks that Taehyung needs to learn to breathe when he speaks once in a while or else his face will turn just about as red as the locks on his head. </p><p>“A lesson?” </p><p>“Yes, the lesson of relationships my good friend, learning about love and letting people into your very very claustrophobic bubble.” The beta continues, keeping an amazing amount of eye contact with the omega, almost making him more nervous than he already is. “Your bubble, although it may be comfortable for you, needs to expand. You need someone to know you, someone to understand you unlike anyone else, someone to know all your little quirks, someone to be your bestest friend, and someone to love you unconditionally forever.” These proclamations make the omega’s head spin, almost to the point of feeling like he is going to be sick right here in his bed. </p><p>“I have you Tae.” Jimin gulped. “And Namjoonie. I don't need anybody else.”</p><p>“Correction, you don't THINK you need anybody else, I am going to override that and say you do. All you do is go from here to the studio to work then come back. As well as the very rare occasion of us going to Namjoon-Hyung’s for movie night. Jimin, you need someone else.” Taehyung is stressing every syllable on his tongue, all he wants is for the omega to understand his point, even though all he feels like he’s doing is talking in circles and making Jimin angry. </p><p>“Why would I need someone new? Like I said, you and Namjoon-Hyung are enough to keep me busy, along with my dancing.” Jimin is standing now, hovering, wanting to feel bigger than he actually is. He feels like all control he had is flying out the window again, his life is trying to be pulled away into another direction without him being fully on board. </p><p>“For new conversations, new adventures, new explorations, something else than these four fucking walls and your own bigotry.” The last point has the omega fuming, a red tingling feeling blooms across his cheeks and ears.</p><p>“Bigotry? How the hell am I a bigot Tae? I’m a fucking omega for christakes!” That causes a silence to seep into the room, Jimin hasn't said that in so long, so long that it felt almost wrong or foreign to him, almost like that label didn't belong to him.</p><p>“You hate and judge alphas for no damn good reason!” Tae stands, grabbing Jimin by the shoulders. Jimin, still in his state of shock from his own admission, cant even react. “Many people have good alphas Jimin! Myself fucking included! The things you say! You never gave Jungkook a chance before you declared that you never want to see him again, what kind of person does that!” Everything inside of Tae’s brain just fell out. Tears slipped quickly out past his eyelids, so quick that he didn't even try to stop them. So many so that he curls himself on Jimin’s bed, covering his face in his hands. </p><p>“You...have an alpha?” Tae wipes his tears off his face and finally looks at his best friends eyes again. Jimin’s eyes screamed hurt, worry, and regret. The scent in the room went sour. </p><p>“Yes. For a while now.” A tear fell from Tae’s cheek and landed on the hardwood floor, Jimin’s eyes just stared at the ground by the beta’s feet.</p><p>“How long?”</p><p>“Almost 7 months.” This made the omega’s head shoot from it’s once fixed position.</p><p>“7 months! 7 months and nothing was ever brought up! Does Namjoonie know? Does anyone know? Are you two mated?!” Jimin’s head felt like it was spinning, why and how, how could his best friend not tell him something like this. Something that he thought the beta could trust him with. </p><p>“He knows, everyone knows, except you.” Taehyung raised his head, making eye contact with Jimin again. “You were the only one. And no we aren't mated, I would have smelled different if we had.” Tae started playing with his fingers in his hands.</p><p>“Just, just why? Why didn’t you ever tell me?” Jimin can't help but let his tears come forward too. </p><p>“I don't know. I just felt like it was something that I just couldn't tell you.” Jimin’s heart felt like it sunk beneath his own feet at Taehyung’s words. “You barely even acknowledge that you’re an omega, let alone talk about alphas and relationships. I always just closed out that possibility.” Jimin felt hurt, but more so guilty. He wishes his best friend could have felt like Jimin was someone he could go to about anything. However, this admission brought forth something deep inside the omega, something that he hasn't felt in a long time. </p><p>“I’m sorry Taehyungie.” Jimin takes a deep breath in through his nose and out through his mouth. “I would love to know more about them.” Tae’s head shot up, almost knocking himself off balance.</p><p>“Wait-what!” Taehyung was comically jumping for joy. “Seriously! You want to meet him!” </p><p>“Of course dummy. Whoever can make my best friend this happy for this long seems to be someone worth knowing about.” Jimin put on an anxious smile.</p><p>“Okay well, then it’s a perfect opportunity to say that he works at the studio with us.” Jimin sunk a little bit into the ground, has he met this alpha before now but just didn't know? “You know how we have after work parties? Well he is DJ-ing at the one tomorrow night, and he wanted me to go. He knows about you and you're ‘things’ so he never asked, except he always gave me an open invitation. So why don't you tag along.” Jimin thought all of this over, this was very overwhelming, a lot of new information is being introduced to him and he doesn't really know how to digest it all yet. “Plus, Jungkook will be there. He will be performing.” and that’s the deal breaker.</p><p>“I’m not going.” Jimin crossed his arms and sat upright.</p><p>“Oh my god, c’mon Jimin. This is a perfect chance for you two to get to know each other a little bit better.” Taehyung’s smile was almost convincing. “Just for a night, please give him a chance, he is a good alpha, let him prove himself.” Taehyung brought out the pup eyes, begging the omega to lighten up a bit. </p><p>“Fine.” he mutters, scratching the back of his neck. </p><p>“Yay! Be ready tomorrow at 7pm, we will be leaving. Joonie-hyung is going too and he can drive us!” Taehyung happily skipped out of Jimin’s bedroom, closing the door behind himself. This is a whole new world that Jimin is not totally on board with, but he has been silent and in his bubble for way too long.</p><p>Jimin walks into his private bathroom and opens up his medicine cabinet and he sees all the labels and brands of his products. But, looks past all of them, and instead looks at his prescription. </p><p>Heat Suppressants</p><p>For Park Jimin</p><p>Prescribed by Doctor Choi</p><p>Directions: Take twice daily with water.</p><p>He reads over the directions carefully, before tossing them into the toilet and flushing. </p><p>Tomorrow is a new start, he wants to be strong and proud.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>enjoy this half chapter, please tell me you havent forgot about me. I'm trying to get better. 2020 is just bad periodt. Ill be back with the second half of chapter 5 soon!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day seemed to both be moving terribly slow, but then also faster than Jimin can keep up with. One moment he is walking into the studio getting ready for his schedules, then the next he is scarfing down his lunch beside Taehyung in the building cafe. </p><p>“I’m excited for tonight.” Taehyung had, after many moments, decided to break the silence. “But I am also extremely nervous.”</p><p>“You’re nervous? I’m the one going out for the first time in years, and you're the one who’s nervous?” Jimin rolls his eyes and returns to his salad. Picking at the lettuce with his fork.</p><p>“Yeah I’m nervous! You're meeting my alpha for the first time and I am shitting myself. Dummy.” both boys can’t help but giggle. “Also..” the beta pauses and sniffs the air. “You smell today.”</p><p>“Oh? Well I did just finish part of a new routine so I am probably sweaty and-” Jimin is interrupted by another round of Tae’s chuckles. </p><p>“No silly, like you smell, period. I can smell you. Did you not take your suppressants this morning? You usually take them like clockwork.” Jimin shifted uncomfortably in his chair, with his best friend staring back at him intently. He feels almost embarrassed, but he is also weirdly giddy. </p><p>“It’s a new era of Park Jimin. I didn't take them last night or this morning.” the shocked expression on Taehyung’s face was almost comical. </p><p>“The ‘new era of Park Jimin’, sounds like the worst movie sequel. But don't worry, it’ll somehow get an Oscar.” the omega cant help but crack a smile. “However, I am proud of you, but please be careful. There are bad people in the world that will take advantage of pretty omegas with good scents.” Taehyung tries to say all of these things lightheartedly, but of course the outcome has Jimin looking mortified.</p><p>“I-I know. I’ll be as careful as I can be.” once again, Taehyung’s eyes are almost comically wide while he stares at Jimin; in almost complete disbelief. </p><p>“Wow this really is the new era. I hope this mindset stays even when things get difficult.” Taehyung’s comment sticks in the air while he returns to his sandwich and Jimin mellows it all over. This was going to be very hard, he knows that, but he wants to try and control his life. He wants to try and find his happiness. </p><p>The novelty of Jimin’s decisions have really started to disappear and reality starts to set in once he steps foot into the company party. Loud music, people dancing all over each other as well as all of the alcohol that’s being passed around makes Jimin think of the college experience he never had. Or ever really wanted to have. He usually avoids parties or any amount of socializing in general, but tonight he wanted to give it a try. For himself. Tae. Namjoon. </p><p>And Jungkook. But he won't say that outloud. </p><p>But then before he can even think, a smooth familiar voice fills his head. </p><p>“Hi guys!” Namjoon waltz’ over tripping over his big clumsy feet with Jungkook on his heels, holding the older alpha up so he doesn't crash to the ground. Clearly tipsy he puts his arms around Jimin’s shoulders. “Chiminie-e!” the omega giggles and brushes Namjoons hair.</p><p>“Hi Joonie. Have you had a little to drink, hm?” Jimin chuckles more, hugging the alpha back. Then a rush of warm touches his neck, the panic immediately subsides as fast as it comes. </p><p>“Yea and Minnie, you smell, why?” Namjoon asks, scenting Jimin lightly with his nose into his neck, making the smaller shiver under his arms. </p><p>“I didn't take my medicine Joonie. I-” he can’t finish before he is being shushed. </p><p>“Be careful Jimin-ssi. We are at the company but be careful what you say out loud.” Jungkook says, lightly tugging on Namjoon’s arms. “And Joon-hyung don’t draw attention please.” the younger almost blushes. Was he shy? That's endearing along with his protectiveness over Jimin. </p><p>“Jungkookie! I don't want to leave yet! Yoongi-hyung will be starting soon! Jimin-nie hasn't m-et him yet!” Namjoon’s shutters are adorable, but Jimin could see someone like Jungkook getting mildly infuriated with them after a while. </p><p>“You don't have to leave hyung, how about we go find Yoongi, huh? And leave these two?” Taehyung pipes in. Spinning the heads of Jimin and Jungkook. But before eyes could be met, the beta drags the alpha away and says, “Enjoy your evenings too boys.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>comment and kudos please!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>